warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Toxic Lash
} |info = *Saryn imbues her melee weapon with potent toxins, adding 20% / 22% / 26% / 30% of the melee weapon's total damage as damage with a 100% status chance to every strike over a duration of 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 seconds. **Damage bonus is affected by Power Strength. ** status effect deals 50% of the bonus damage per tick over 11 ticks in 10 seconds. Duration-based status effects are prolonged due to Saryn's passive. **Toxic Lash adds damage to every melee strike calculated from Saryn's total melee weapon damage before damage resistances are applied. (e.g., with a maxed Intensify and a melee weapon that inflicts 300 total damage before damage resistances are factored, a rank-3 Toxic Lash will add 0.3 1.3 117}} damage to each strike). **The additional damage is treated as a separate instance of damage and does not combine with elemental damage on the melee weapon. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. *While active, Toxic Lash enhances the melee weapon's damage reduction during blocking by an additional 25% / 30% / 35% / 40%. **Damage reduction is affected by Power Strength. **The damage reduction stacks additively with the melee weapon's damage reduction during blocking, and the sum cannot exceed 90% under any circumstances (e.g., with a maxed Intensify and a melee weapon that grants 35% damage reduction during blocking, a rank-3 Toxic Lash will increase the damage reduction to 1.3 87%}}). *Saryn's abilities mutate for bonus effects when used in tandem: |-|Spores= *While Toxic Lash is active, at least one spore is guaranteed to burst per melee attack when an enemy affected by Spores is struck by Saryn's melee weapon. *Enemies infected with Spores will restore 2''' energy to Saryn for each spore burst by Toxic Lash. |-|Miasma= *Miasma deals an additional '''100% damage to enemies affected by status effects including those produced by Toxic Lash. *Toxic Lash is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. *Recasting Toxic Lash while the ability is active will refresh its duration. *Saryn is immune to crowd control during the cast animation. *Has a ~'1' second cast time. |augment = |tips = *This is a good candidate for Narrow Minded since there is no Power Range, *The percentage of Toxin damage granted is multiplied by Power Strength. ** The exact amount of Toxin damage is equal to the percentage multiplied by the weapon's base damage, after base damage modifications (e.g., Pressure Point) are applied. *Contagion is an invaluable ability for players who were not able to collect a Melee Toxin mod or not capable of equipping such on Melee weapons, in which the ability becomes a suitable replacement for those in need of direct health damage or requiring certain Toxin combinations such as and . *Players can also use this ability as a switch between / , / and / procs if ever these damage types are required, as long as no Toxin mod is already equipped on the weapon. *Against Infested using pure damage to be quite effective against all the units and then switch to using Contagion can be a proper way for dispatching crowds of enemies, especially with a single-target weapon with/or good status chance instead of Channeling. *Using a hammer with the Shattering Storm stance equipped will make it easy to pop Spores while Toxic Lash is active, due to the ground slam attacks of the stance's combos. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 84.6 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 12.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces damage bonus to 12% and damage reduction to 16%. *Maximized Power Strength increases damage bonus to 85.2% and damage reduction to 90%. **Increases cost to 77.5 energy. **Reduces duration to 21.75 seconds. }} See also * Saryn de:Ansteckung ru:Заражение Category:Saryn Category:Update 7 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Toxin Damage